


Because You're an Idiot

by weeaboo_egg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeaboo_egg/pseuds/weeaboo_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche college AU in which Jean is a dumbass and Marco always saves him from whatever shit he gets into. In the past I have done fics with super long chapters so for this one I think I'm going to try to do shorter chapters and update more often, but we'll see how well that works out for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're an Idiot

                I'm just pulling the covers up to my chin when my phone rings, the call is from an unknown number. Eren, my dorm-mate, groans, telling me I either need to answer it, or ignore it, anything to make the noise stop. I honestly think he has an eternal hangover. I unplug my phone and take it out to the commons so I don’t disturb anyone in the suite. “Hello? Who is this?” I ask as I answer the call.

                “Fuck, you aren't Connie, oh wait he’s here…” a slurred voice answers me.

                “Um, no this isn't Connie, do you need something?”

                “A ride home would be nice, 647 Elm Avenue, just South of Sina University.” They hang up without another word. I would ignore the call, but something tells me I shouldn’t. I go back into the room to grab my jacket and keys. Eren groans when I turn my phone flashlight on to look for my keys. He was kicked out of the Delta Chi Fraternity for being too rowdy, which is practically unheard of because they are the craziest fraternity in town, but apparently even he was too much for them. Before I leave I stop by the office on the first floor to tell the hall administrator why I am leaving so late. Normally they don't allow that, but I have never caused any problems in the dorms so they let it slide. I jog out to my car and start the engine. I know where Elm Avenue is because it’s on the same street as the grocery store. I drive a few blocks south and I begin to hear the soft beat of loud music nearby.

                I pull up to the house and park my car. There are a few people outside waiting for rides. I don't know who it was that called me, so I decide to get out and ask someone. I walk up to a guy wearing a cutoff and basketball shorts, a full on straight boy. “Um, I'm here to pick someone up, I don't know his name but he sounds really shit-faced and kind of snarky…”

                “That would probably Jeanny-boy over there, he must've called you instead of his boyfriend.” He says with a laugh, pointing over to a boy standing near the edge of the yard holding a beer can.

                “Shut the fuck up Brad.” The boys says, throwing the can at him sloppily. Brad dodges it easily and laughs. “I didn't think you would actually come, you must live nearby. I don't even know you, why did you come?”

                “I live on campus at Sina University, I assume you know where that is, it wasn't that far so I thought, why not. Um, I’m Marco by the way…”

                “I’m Jean, also I'm drunk as fuck, let’s go.” I lead him to my car and help him into the passenger seat. I jog around to the driver’s side and get in. I buckle my seatbelt and start the engine. “Before we leave I would really appreciate if you buckled up.” I say. Jean turns his head to face me and gives me a look of confusion. This is the first time I really see his face, and honestly he is hot as fuck, amber eyes, strong jawline, and gorgeous hair. I zone out a little, but I am instantly shook back to reality by a slight pressure on my lips. “WHAT THE FUCK MAN?” I shout and jump back, hitting my head on the window. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I so sorry man, I just kinda zoned out and…” Jean says

                “I-It’s okay, I would've done the same- I mean I-if I were shit-faced drunk and-”

                “It’s alright man, I get it.”

                “Um, so about that seatbelt….” I remind Jean. He turns his body and pulls the seatbelt around himself, but then fumbles with buckling it. “Here…” I guide his hand to buckle it, “So, um, where do you need to be dropped off at?”

                “Delta Chi Frat house, I assume you know where that is.” I nod and drive off. When we arrive at the Frat house, I park and wait for Jean to get out. Just before he closes the door, I stop him, “Wait, Jean, this might be a little bit personal, but, are you gay?”

                “Um, yeah, I am, can I call you tomorrow, or text you, or whatever?” He asks, blushing a bit, I just nod in reply. “Uh, cool then, bye.” He closes the door and goes inside. He has a really cute butt, those skinny jeans do wonders for him. I drive home and go back to bed, letting the events of this last half hour sink in.

                I wake up at eight, as usual, my first class is at ten, so I have two hours to do whatever I want. I check my phone to find 3 new texts, two from my mom telling me that I “absolutely need to come home this weekend or else…” and another from Jean asking me if I wanted to get coffee with him later. I ignore my mom’s messages and text Jean:

Me: Yeah, if you're ready I’ll meet you at the Starbucks on the west end of campus.

Jean: I kinda left my car at the party last night… :(

Me: haha its alright, I’ll give u a ride, im leaving in 10 mins, so b ready

Jean: Thanks man, ur a life saver

Me: ur welcome :)

                I get out of bed and hop in the shower, just to wake myself up, then I put on jeans and a t-shirt and head out the door. I get in my car and drive to his Frat House. I park out front and honk my horn. Shortly after, Jean comes out of the front door wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a beanie, large hipster-ish glasses that I don't think have a prescription, and those skinny jeans that make his butt look fantastic. He gets in the car and buckles himself up. “Good morning.” I say to him.

                “Um, hey,” He replies a bit awkwardly, “this isn't a date, I just wanted to make a better impression of myself, okay?”

                “I get it.” I say with a small laugh. The ride to the coffee shop is silent, but not tense or awkward. The coffee shop itself, is packed, as expected this time of day. We order our drinks and find a table. “I'm so sorry about last night man, I really didn't think you would come, I was joking, and I was wondering why you _did_ come though…”

                “Um, when I was about 15 my sister and some of her friends were out partying, and the girl who was supposed to be the designated driver got drunk when she wasn't supposed to. On their way home they got in a head-on collision with a truck, and 3 of the 5 girls died. My sister was one of them, she was in a coma for three days in the ICU before she passed. I never want anyone else to have to deal with that, so I thought that if I gave you a ride it might help me cope or something.” I explain. Jean simply nods and we sit in silence until our coffee is ready. When we sit back down, Jean asks me, “So, um, are you cool with this whole ‘me being gay’ thing, or…” he trails off.

                “I don't see how I could have a problem with it seeing as I'm pansexual- well more like panromantic-bisexual… ”

                “Huh, well me, I’m just plain old homoromantic-homosexual, a.k.a hella fucking gay.” We laugh and Jean lets out a sigh of relief. We spend an hour chatting and ordering more food and drinks. At nine we leave so I have time to drop Jean off and get ready for class. We get in my car and drive to the house that the party was at last night. Just before Jean closes the door I stop him and say, “If you want to, you can stop by my dorm sometime to hang out.” Jean nods and closes the door. I drive off and go back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than a day so there's probably a lot of mistakes so if you see any let me know. Hope you had fun reading and expect another chapter within a week or two. Also if you wanna follow me on tumblr @ www.weeaboo-egg.tumblr.com that'd be cool too.


End file.
